Little Green Men From Namek
by Kitsune7
Summary: chapter 4 is up Taji meets...her mother?!!! and the duel with Piccolo and Ron
1. Kuro

__

Authors note: yay cookie for me and all of my readers ^.~ I fixed It so it's a little easier to follow ^.^  
  


Little Green Men from Namek  
  


"Piccolo?? PICCOLO GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!" Dende shouted at the top of his lungs. Piccolo was at a nearby tree meditating ignoring ever word to escape Dende's small green mouth. Dende reared back his hand aiming properly then THWAPP!!   
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!" screamed an angry Piccolo as Dende dropped his hand at his side from smacking piccolo will all his might.   
  
" I needed to get your attention" Dende calmly said.   
  
"Oh was that all?" Piccolo growled caressing the back of his head.   
  
" Listen I need you to do me a favor," Dende said smiling.   
  
"So you hit me?" Piccolo snapped.   
  
"Oh shut up your one of the strongest men on earth, I know it didn't hurt that bad or, maybe I'm just stronger than you?" Dende replied with a crooked smile.   
  
"What do you want?" Piccolo said threw gritted teeth.   
  
" I need you to go to planet Kuro and show the guardians daughter a good time. She hasn't been her normal self lately and, as his old friend, I promised I would try to help him out. You need to go tonight." Dende said seriously.  
  
"Wha… What do you mean ' show her a good time' ?!" Piccolos eyes widened as his statement changed from pissed to terrified while looking for an answer from the small green guardian.  
  
Dende smirked one of the legendary Vegeta smirks and replied " use your head…give her whatever she may want or need". Dende turned and left leaving Piccolo with his mouth hung open and his eyes bulging. Piccolo shut his mouth and watched the small Namek waddle back inside his house.   
  
Piccolo frowned and said "why me?" as he went inside to prepare for his trip.  
  
Dende rummaged through the house hunting for Piccolo. " PICCOLO WHERE ARE YOU??? IF YOU BALED ON ME AT THE LAST SECOND ILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HE-" Dende screamed his face turning red.   
  
" I'm right here." Piccolo interrupted coming down from his meditating position.  
  
"Oh right, Well are you ready?" Dende asked not really caring what the answer would be.  
  
" If I said no would you let me stay?" Piccolo said hopefully.   
  
"No" Dende said matter-of-factly.   
"Thought so" Piccolo frowned.  
  
"Liven up Piccolo you'll only make her worse if you're in a bad mood. Her name is Taji. She's about 5'6 long black hair with silver streaks long, beautiful legs skinny but fit and the best chest you'll ever see on anything alive." Dende announced starting to daydream and walking into a tree. Piccolo stared at Dende for a moment, shook his head, and walked past him.  
  
"C-ya" Piccolo said unhappily as he flew towards Kuro. 'Why am I doing this? So what, Dende will be mad at me, who cares?' Piccolo thought to himself slowing his pace. 'No need to get there any sooner than I have to' Piccolo frowned. "This is ridiculous why of all people did he have to pick me? I don't deserve this. I mean who is he to tell me what to do and what not to do. No one tells the great Piccolo to go off with some girl and do whatever she wants!! Wait I might get in his good graces if I do….why the hell do I care? He'll make my life a living hell if I don't. I swear I'm going to kill him when I get back home." Piccolo spoke aloud to himself. The atmosphere suddenly got much warmer as he approached a magnificent orange and blue planet. 

"Whoa…heaver gravity. Well here goes nothing." Piccolo said zooming towards the ground. Piccolo stood in awe as he looked at the ground. "Green grass? Then why is the planet orange?" Piccolo thought aloud.   
  
"Because there is a cloud of orange gas around our planet." a darkened image appeared from in a nearby tree.   
  
"Who are you?" Piccolo said curious of this new being.   
  
" Your worst nightmare and your deepest, sweetest dream." the hooded figure replied.   
  
" Since I don't dream I take it you're my worst nightmare" Piccolo replied crudely. With a sneer the figure hissed,   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"None of your business." Piccolo said looking away and walking past the hooded figure who happened to be a slim figured woman.   
  
"You're a Namek aren't you?" she asked.   
  
"Oh good for you what gave it away the green skin or the purple tongue?" Piccolo replied sarcastically. She only rolled her eyes and followed him.   
  
" If your going to be following me you should at lest have the decency to tell me your name" Piccolo said looking back at her.   
  
" That is of no importance." she said matter-of-factly.   
  
" What's yours you can trust me with it" the woman said hopefully.  
  
"Mom always told me not to trust mysterious hooded women that wouldn't tell me their names." Piccolo said.   
  
A little angry she changed the topic, " your strong I can feel it".   
  
"Something like that" Piccolo said looking away from her.  
  
"You know, I've been hunting for someone to teach me how to fight." she said even more hopeful than before.   
  
"No I don't teach anymore" he said not waiting for her to verbally ask the question of him training her. The Figure suddenly punched him as hard as she could in the back causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Piccolo turned around staring at her in awe from her bravery. She kicked at him high on the right shoulder he blocked and followed up with a blow to the stomach. She flinched but ignored the pain and sent a blow to him on the head he easily dodged and yet again followed up with a hard blow to the ribs. Staggering a bit she kicked him once in the stomach he took a few steps back extremely surprised she landed a blow. She took the opportunity to hit him high and kicked him in the face. She fell back on her butt, as did he. " You're a fairly decent fighter." Piccolo grunted as he kicked her in the face, or what he thought to be her face as it was hard to tell from under the hood, she rolled over on him and he rolled back over atop of her. Her hood fell off of her face and Piccolo stood in awe at the beautiful woman.   
  
" Your not so bad a fighter yourself. Oh and thanks for the training" she said mocking him and winking.   
  
"My name is Piccolo." he said surprised at her talent as he rolled off of her and stood up.  
  
"Nice to meet you Piccolo I'm still not going to tell you my name." she smiled at him brightly and stood up brushing herself off.  
  
"Why not?" he said slightly disappointed.   
  
"That is not important" she said.  
  
"Whatever, I have more important things to do here than to play with a little girl." he said rudely.   
  
"Tell me something girl, who is your guardian here?" She perked her ears up and looked at him.   
  
"The gu…guardian here?" she mumbled.  
  
"Yes you know don't you" Piccolo said.   
  
"Of course I was just surprised by your question. His name is Rando. If you don't mind me asking why do you need to see him?" she asked very surprised.  
  
Feeling talkative for once in his life Piccolo replied " I need to speak to the guardian so I can see his daughter, Taji (Occ: pronunciation: TA as in TA DA and zhe like she with a Z instead of an S), She's unhappy for some reason and earths guardian sent me, of all people, to cheer the little twit up."   
  
"I know were she is and she is not a little twit!" she replied angrily.   
  
"Where is she?" Piccolo said impatiently.   
  
"You're speaking to her idiot." Taji said unhappily.   
  
"You're her?" Piccolo said pausing, "you don't fit the description I was given." he said.   
  
"And what was the description you were given might I ask?" Taji said getting madder by the second.   
  
" Short tempered aren't we? Well lets see he said you were 5'6 had black hair with silver highlights and that's about all you fit. As for the other things they were you had beautiful legs, were fit, and had a nice rack, but like I said you don't fit the description." Piccolo said sarcastically.  
  
" JERK!" was the only word to escape her lips as she tried to punch his cheek but he dodged.   
  
" Hey kid calm down you might hurt yourself." Piccolo said putting his arms up to his stomach palms facing out.  
They continued their journey back to the guardians palace as Taji tried to cool before she arrived.   
  
" Listen I was joking about before and-" Piccolo began 'she really does have a nice rack' Piccolo thought.   
  
"I know its fine just shut up" Taji interrupted. Piccolo turned his head from her and began walking again.  
  
" I could get us there faster if we flew" Piccolo said trying to make her a little more upbeat.   
  
" Were almost there no need to waste precious energy." After about five minutes pasted Piccolo made one last attempt at having a conversation,  
  
"So, why were you wearing that hood?"   
  
"None of your business now shut up were almost there." Taji said feeling much calmer.   
  
" You said that five minutes ago." Piccolo said refusing to shut up.   
  
" Yes and now we are five minutes closer to being there so SHUT UP!!!" Taji replied loosing her cool. It was getting close to night as the pair approached the palace. Amazingly gorgeous was the only way to describe the fortress. It looked to be made of ivory and lined with silver. "Home sweet home" Taji murmured as she walked in her house. Piccolo stood there in aw looking at the four towers to the magnificent palace. He shook his head bringing him back to reality and ran to catch up to the fair Taji.  
After being lead threw many chambers Taji and Piccolo settled in a large silver lined room. There was a strange, bald, short, and fat man sitting on a stool looking at many high technologic computers. Spinning around the perky man said   
  
" You must be Dende's man! Welcome to Kuro. It seams you and Taji have already met. I'm Taji's father my name is Rando it is very nice to meet you. I will make room accommodations as soon as you tell me your name!" piccolo only groaned to himself at the man's eagerness but managed to speak his name. "Not very talkative are you? Oh well by the time you get to go back home that will change I'm sure!" Rando smiled. 'When will this hell end?' Piccolo thought unto himself. "Taji!" the chubby man quickly yelled.   
  
"Yes Father?" Taji replied trying to mask her feelings.   
  
"Why are you so unhappy? That's what Piccolo is here for! I even have a fun-filled evening planned for the two of you tomorrow so perk up!" Rando said way to happy as usual.   
  
"Great" Piccolo and Taji said half-heartedly in union.   
  
"Well then I suppose you're tired so Taji how about you go and show Piccolo to his room? It's right beside yours! Now then off to bed children and sweet dreams" the, oh-so-perky man smiled and walked out of the room and into his bedroom.   
  
"Goodnight daddy!" Taji said good-humouredly and smiled and waved goodnight to her guardian father.  
  
"Well Come on, lets go" Taji said leading the way threw a huge hall.   
  
"Look if you don't want to go on that thing your father planned tomorrow you don't have to." Piccolo stated saying his first words in quite a while.   
  
" That's just it I have to because my father planned it. After all I still want you to teach me how to fight." Taji said reopening the topic.   
  
" I am not going to teach you how to fight" Piccolo restated.   
  
"We'll just see about that how about we make a bet?" Taji said obviously having something up her sleeve.   
  
" And what is that?" piccolo said curiously.   
  
" Okay ill make it something simple, hmmm…got it! I want you to go the rest of tonight without fighting not even swatting a fly, understand?" Taji said trying to keep a smile hidden.  
  
"Yeah, and if I win what do I get?" Piccolo stated making sure this was a two-sided deal.   
  
"I promise not to make your life a living hell while you stay here, and you wont have to teach me how to fight." Taji gave her best puppy dog eyes but kept her mouth in a small smile.   
  
Piccolo said starring into her eyes "Oh,..okay". Piccolo began to go into his room but was halted by a soft hand on his shoulder.   
  
" And if I win you have to teach me anything I want to know. Deal?" she said trying not to sound like she was seducing him even though that was exactly what she was doing.   
  
"Deal" Piccolo said as Taji removed her hand from his shoulder and walked into her room, leaving Piccolo to himself. Piccolo walked into his bedroom and laid down oh his black and silver lined bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**_  
_**I've noticed in almost all of the stories I've read there is always something saying I don't own this crap….well…it's a fan fiction is it not? It's in a particular section other than originals is it not? All right then why do you have to give rightful ownership to the person that made the characters? Oh well if you do it I guess ill do it too…. DBZ owns nothing but piccolo Nameks and Dende lol this, my first fic, is for 'Jedi Master Yoda' or Zaz whichever you want to call her she inspired me to write this with her work "Glass Waltz" and "Fragile Tango" I suggest you read them = ^ .^ =I'm also willing to take criticism since this is my first fic I could use all the help anyone is willing to give ^ . -


	2. Teach me

__

When I wrote that last chapter I had only began watching dragon ball z I had not even met dende all I knew about him was that he was namek short green and younger than piccolo so I appologize on how bad he was out of character but you've got to admit it added some humor to the story ^.~ now I have seen dende and know a lot about him ill try to put him kind of in character but I kinda like the idea of piccolo fearing a little green midget :D that and how could you not love Dende in any way?  
  
**Teach me…**  
  
Taji sat up in her bed listening for the slight rhythmic sound of Piccolos breathing in the other room. By the slow steady breaths, Taji could tell Piccolo was asleep. 'Finally' Taji thought to herself. She stood up and began to undress. Reaching over to her dresser she pulled out a thick black bandage and began wrapping it around her breasts. Looking around the room she finaly found what she had been looking for another bandage but it was much thicker and thinner than the other one. Starting at her toes she began wrapping her legs up and then her waist going up until you could no longer tell who she was, or what sex she was for that matter.   
"I look pretty good as a male" Taji with a slight chuckle mumbled softly as so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping namek in the other room. Walking silently to her door she turned the silver knob and walked into the shadow filled hall. Looking around Taji creeped to Piccolos door and slowly opened it to a crack so she could squeeze through. 'Still asleep, good' Taji's eyes darted back and forth over the namekian warrior. ' I'm going to get trained I'm gonna be trained by piccolo!' Taji was already doing a victory dance in her head. Coming back to her senses she pounced on piccolo and punched him in the cheek.  
  
"Ouch hey what tha" piccolo was abruptedly punched again in the stomach stopping him from finishing his sentence.   
  
Pushing her off of himself, piccolo tried to hold her down on the floor. "Who are you and what do you want?!"   
  
kicking him in the stomach she rolled from underneath him and punched him in the side of the head. As a last chance to get the person down on the floor he kicked the image in the head and got on top of midnight visitor holding down its arms. Now " What do you want?"  
  
Taji, saying her first words sense she entered his room " I want you to train me".  
"Taji?!" Picccolo said with disbelief  
  
removing the cloth from around her face she looked at him and said, " you lost the bet and I want to learn how to fight so train me".  
  
Rolling off of her Piccolo said " fine! Fine. I'm going to go get some fresh air."  
  
Piccolo then got up and proceeded to go outside leaving taji to herself. Taji wasn't about to leave the namek to himself she wanted to annoy him a bit long about how she won even If it was a sneaky way to win she won none-the-less.  
  
**_ ~* Out on a nearby cliff outside as the sun was rising *~ _**  
  
Taji came and sat down beside piccolo brushing shoulders with him as she did so. Piccolo only continued to look at the rising sun. Taji was hunting for words to say anything at all finaly she decided on   
  
"I won"  
  
"Only because I dropped my guard with you your smarter than you look" Piccolo said never moving his gaze.  
  
"Never underestimate" Taji said wisely.  
  
"…"  
  
A few moments passed of delicate silence passed only to be interrupted by Taji's word  
  
"When I was little my mother and I would stand out here and watch the sunrise together. She always used to tell me a story about the sun and the moon on kuro. There used to be a man and a woman who loved each other very much but their parents forbid them to see each other for they were of different tribes. But at night they would sneak out and meet each other the woman had gotten pregnant and was forced to tell her parents. As soon as they found out they left to kill the man but he came to her that night dispite the fact that there were men there to kill him. He whispered a prayer and told the woman he loved her. Her parents then drove a sword threw the man's chest killing him instantly the woman also died that night of a broken heart. In there next life it is said that the man became the sun the woman became the moon. Still drivin apart during night and day but when the sunsets and the moonrises and when the moonsets and the sunrises they are together once again. That's what makes the sunrise and sunset so beautiful when they are apart they are beautiful on there own but also nothing without the other together they make the world complete."  
  
"That's a nice thought". Piccolo said thinking about the story he had just heard.  
"Where is your mother now if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"She died hunting for a mystical gem called the japormie. Anyone who owns it will become a ultimate warrior. Fighting was in her blood as is it is in mine." Taji whispered in a soft voice. Her eyes began to water but she forced the tears back.  
  
" Taji, I am sorry. I did not mean to bring up a topic that would hurt you." Piccolo said seeing the water form in her eyes dispite her desperately trying to hold them back. Piccolo looked into her eyes and told her "even the strongest warriors cry it is not a weakness". Taji closed her eyes as a few tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Seeing this Piccolo grabed her fragile frame and held her close to him. "Just let it out" Piccolo murmured. Taji began to sob into the nameks chest. After many more tears Taji and Piccolo watched the sun rise together. Taji, still in Piccolos arms, fell asleep. Piccolo looked at her. 'She looks like and angel while she is asleep…she looks like an angel anytime I see her' Piccolo began to blush at his own thoughts. Standing up piccolo walked into the palace with Taji in his arms.  
**_  
*~Back in Taji's room~*  
_**Piccolo carefully placed Taji under the covers in her bed. Piccolo then could do nothing but stare at her. 'She's so beautiful like this her hair is perfectly around her and her lips…so soft rosy…so kissable'. As if on que, Taji opened her eyes to stare back at the namekian man before her. Piccolo placed her hand on her cheek stroking it softly. Taji responded by nuzzeling into his hand.   
  
"Piccolo… you said you would teach me anything I wanted to know" Taji said in a soft whisper.   
  
Piccolo said, "Yes I will train you".  
  
"Good but that's not what I want you to teach me right now" Taji said a small blush coming apon her cheeks.  
  
"Then what?" Piccolo kept his voice down looking at her in confusion.  
  
"I have never been kissed Piccolo I want you to be the one that teaches me how" Taji said looking away from his eyes not wanting to see if he accepted or denied her offer.  
  
Stroking her hair sofly Piccolo blushed and bent down to her lips. "Are you sure that's what you want me to teach you?" Piccolo said his green skin turning a cremson red.  
Piccolo then made a mistake; he looked into her crystel blue eyes. That made up his mind weather she wanted him to kiss her or not, he was going to do it! Leaning down he placed his lips apon hers nipping on her bottem lip she opened her mouth allowing his tounge to enter. After a short war of domonince and probing each other's mouths Piccolo drew back, his breathing rigid, the same as Taji's. They stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
"HELLO DEAR AND GOOD MORNING!!!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Piccolo and Taji said in union.  
  
"Piccolo? What are you doing in my little angels room?" Rando stood at the door looking in at the aquard duo.  
  
"I, uhh…" Piccolo stammered.  
  
"Never mind, your fun filled evening starts soon so get dressed and take a shower for goodness sake!" Rando said with a wicked smile as he left the room.  
  
  
_cookie for me and my readers once again! I have corrected most of the errors for this chapter or at lest that's what Microsoft works says ^.^ enjoy and keep on reading for more cookies!_


	3. Piccolo and the King of Zelador

__

Have you guys ever looked up your own name on the search engine? I did and know what there are 8 Kistunes!!! Oh well guess kitsune isn't such an original name after all huh… alright after yet another LONG awaited chapter (2 whole weeks!) I have finally written more! Lol I go home from school at 330 then have a few moments to myself take a shower then watch DB/Z then I spend the rest of the night doing homework and talking to my friends so not a lot of time to myself ^.^ but I always make time for people willing to read what I write!!! Oh yes, I also promise this one I will fix most of the errors the last one was me trying to met a deadline I set for myself lol also sorry for the extreme lack In detail I could of made that fight scene in the beginning pretty good ^.^and the punctuation oi! My deepest apologies for posting it like that ill try to fix it if I ever get the time~'  
~ Kit  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wind whispered softly that morning. The sun was beautiful and the skies were so blue it made the most cyan celestial lakes look a pale shade of green. Out of all the splendor and beauty, the most eye catching object within miles where a Namek and a Kurin (What people from Kuro are called.) walking to the sacred moonlit falls after a morning of training. The falls were said to be the place where every guardian chose his mate and met his fate.  
  
  
" Do you know the story of this waterfall Piccolo?" Taji began.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well… it's been where every guardian of Kuro has been chosen. This is the sacred falls where my father will someday die as will I."  
  
"That's not going to be for a long time Taji" Piccolo said looking in her direction.  
  
"The Fates are cruel you never know when you may die."  
  
"…True" Piccolo said looking down  
  
"This is also where my father chose my mother as his mate."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Every guardian has not only died here but mated here as well"  
  
"Here?! You mean where I'm standing right now?!"  
  
Taji shook her head slowly  
  
"GAH! I'm standing where old people got it on!!" Piccolo shouted looking discussed.  
  
"Shhh!!!!! Do not attract attention no one knows we are here!" Taji scolded quietly.  
  
"I don't want to be here!" Piccolo said a little quieter.  
  
"They did not 'get it on' as you put it, where you stand they only chose each other as mate."  
"…Oh" Piccolo said his face blushing pink with embarrassment.  
  
" Ha your not as smart as you look Green Bean." Taji teased.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Not only are you dumb but your deaf too!"  
  
"You little!!!" Piccolo shouted as he rushed up to Taji.  
  
Piccolo picked a reluctant Taji up and twirled her around.  
  
"Put me down put me down!!!!" Taji fussed.  
  
Piccolo lifted slightly off the ground and floated over the water.  
  
Grasping onto Piccolos neck she scolded, "Don't you dare get me wet! These are sacred waters!!!"  
  
Piccolo smirked and said, "Would I do that?"  
  
"YES!!!!"  
  
Piccolo smiled at the answer and replied "your right" dropping Taji.  
  
Faster than a blink of an eye a stream of black aura captured Taji and set her on the ground. Standing there beside Taji still holding her close to him as a man with raven black hair and eyes that where that of a vast forest and shown brighter than an emerald. Wearing a black cloak with a silver buckle and decked out in black with the rest of his clothes his shoes also possessed silver buckles. In a sweet voice that sounded much to the sound of music the man glanced upon Taji and spoke "Taji are you alright my Princess?" This man whom she knew so well silenced Taji.  
  
Touching his face lightly she said "…your highness"  
  
"you have become more beautiful and radiant with each passing day princess." the man said brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes and placing his hand on her cheek.  
  
Closing her eyes to his gentle touch she whispered, "Why do you return?"  
  
"I shall tell you soon my lady." the young warrior looking man announced as he took a few steps away from her and swords the Namek.  
  
"Are you whom they call Piccolo?"  
  
Lowering himself down to the man in blacks level. "What is it to you?"  
  
"Do not address a king like that Piccolo!" taji scolded.  
  
"King of what?" piccolo retorted.  
  
"King of Zelador" the king proudly announced.  
  
"I've never heard of it. And wouldn't that make you a guardian not a king?"  
  
"No my planet has no guardian just me I am Ron and my planet is exactly 24 million light years away from Namek".  
  
"That's nice now what do you want?" Piccolo said flustered.  
  
"Its not what I want its what the all high and mighty Rando wants. He wishes to see you immediately and you alone."   
  
With a small snort of disapproval of leaving Taji with that king, Piccolo flew off towards Rando's humble abode.   
  
"..what are you doing here my leauge what is it that you request of my father?" Taji said trying to be polite as possible.  
  
"I want you to come with me to my palace and help me rule the planet. I want to wake up every morning with your beautiful body beside me I want to be able to hold you in my arms whenever I please…Taji I want you to be my queen…" with this said the king pulled Taji into his arms and kissed her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Else where *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Namek come from behind a leafy tree watching and listening as the last few words passed and the king held Taji close in his arms as he kissed her passionately. 'SHES NOT EVEN TRYING TO GET AWAY!!!! THAT HORRIBLE LITTLE WITCH! How could she?!…How could of I let her! A simple kiss was all it took for me to love her… and a kiss is what will end my love for her. How could she…I thought she liked me… I really did…' with his thought completed piccolo dashed out of the tree needing to get away as fast as he could. He needed to destroy something and he needed to do it now and fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The sacred falls*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron, please don't…"  
  
"Don't what Princess? This?" the king abruptedly pulled her into another mind dazzling kiss.  
  
"Stop now" Taji said pulling away from the kiss.  
  
"As you wish my princess head my word though I will come back for you my lady I will not rule my kingdom without you."  
  
"Then it shall not be ruled at all"  
  
"We shall see Princess we shall see" with that the daring prince took off at incredible speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rando's palace *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Approaching the doors of the wonderful palace was a very angry namek. Slamming the doors open he walked down the great halls and up to the chamber doors of Kuro's Guardian. "Its me Piccolo open up". The doors opened as the fat jolly man walked over to the door, much like a toddler would have.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" piccolo shouted with all his might at the poor man.  
  
"What has got your panties in a bunch?" Rando said.  
  
"Answer me!" Piccolo screamed at Rando.  
"You are the one that came raping at my chamber door my dear son I had no need for you Piccolo. You are suppose to be on a date with my daughter I would dare not interrupt." The guardian announced trying to stay calm.  
  
"You didn't need me?" a very twisted grin came apon Piccolos face. A grin of madness, insanity, rage…  
  
Piccolo shot up and threw the roof heading back to where Taji was. Soaring at a speed that made the ground split he finaly reached Taji.  
  
"TAJI WHERE IS HE????!!!!" Piccolo fumed.  
  
"Who? And piccolo calm down!" taji comforted.  
  
"PRINCE CHARMING WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
"Ron? He went back to his kingdom, Why?" she pondered.  
  
"IM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!" with that said Piccolo took off to destroy Zelador.  
  
"WHY PICCOLO COME BACK HERE NOW! PICCOLO!!!!!!" Taji screamed hoping he would hear her and come back.  
  
  
'He must know…I don't know how but he must know. Why else would he react that way…' tears began to appear under Taji's eyes. "Now I'm going to loose him for sure…" soon tears impacted the ground. The tears flowed down a warn path from footprints and into the water. With each tear that was washed into the sacred falls the water began to glow an amazing whitish cyan color. The spray from the falls kissed Taji's cheeks as her silent crys turned into deep sobs of sorrow. The waters in the lake began to rise in the center. Swirling about they turned into a woman clothed in only vines to cover her most protected parts. Her hair was an astonishing cyan and her eyes were that of silver diamonds. She gracefully sauntered on the water over to Taji. Feeling a soft cool breeze Taji looked up from her weeps and at the tall woman before her.  
  
Not knowing what to do or what to say she whispered the first thing to come to mind "P...piccolo"

  
  
_I bet you will never guess what im going to say, yay cookie for me and my readers! I have fixed this chapter as well! I think 0.o_


	4. Fatal Lies

Authors note: Once again I much offer my apologies. It has been a little to long since I have updated but I am planning on writing a chapter today and sometime early this week to try to make up for it ^.^ Oh yes and everyone that has had a NC-17 story I advise you change your rating to R so it doesn't get wiped out and I'm sorry for all of those who have written interactive stories such as 'Ask me' and have lost them, Fanfictoin.net went a little to far in making people loose there stories they worked so hard to write. All right now where were we? Oh yes Taji just met the strange lady from the lake and piccolo is going on a killing spree, all right! Here goes~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Piccolo powered up as he approached a shadowed figure a little ways in head of him. "Ron! Get over here now!" Piccolo shouted trying to contain his anger, and failing. Within a flash Ron appeared in front of the raging Namekian warrior.  
  
"Yes Piccolo" Ron said offering a innocent smile.  
  
"You kissed Taji you fool! She is mine!" Piccolo screamed quickly loosing what little control he had.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't be upset. After all Taji was quite happy with it. Look at all I can offer her. What could you ever give a princess such as Taji?" I've seen the look in her eyes; she is in pure ecstasy when I am in her presents. I intend to give her that feeling for the rest of her life! She has accepted my offer to be the queen of zelador, Piccolo. She is now mine." Ron proclaimed proudly and cockily.  
  
"W-what?" Piccolo murmured softly. His heart began to shatter and his power lever skyrocketed. "NO!!!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
_~*Else where*~_  
  
" Why do you weep young guardian?" the mighty majestic woman of the lake whispered softly.  
  
Taji stared at her astonished. Her mouth hung open from fear and a horrifying memory.

~~~ Flashback at the sacred falls~~~~  
  
"_Mommy mommy! Can I go swimming in the lake mommy?!" a beautiful young girl with raven hair and silver streaks cried.   
  
"Honey this is the sacred lake we not suppose to swim in it. Just think what your father would sa-"  
A dress flew on top of the mothers head followed by a loud splash.  
  
"Mommy mommy swim with me mommy!" The perky girl shouted with a big smile.  
  
"Oh honey you know we will get in trouble!" the angelic figure informed her daughter.  
  
"But Mommy you can make Daddy happy again so he wont be mad at us" The little girl smirked.  
  
" You win you win." The mother announced undressing and getting into the water.  
  
"Hehe thank you mommy" the beautiful girl said as she began splashing her mother.  
  
"Hey! Ill get you for that little one!" the proud mother said as she splashed some water on her offspring.  
  
"MOMMY MOMMY THERES A BUGGY IN YOUR HAIR!" the girl cried horrified.  
  
"Haha it's alright angel look" she said as she picked it out of here hair "all gone".   
  
"Mommy you have pretty hair why doesn't mine look like that?" The girl wondered aloud.  
  
"See you do have my hair" she said as she pointed to the silver streaks in her hair. "You also have my eyes." the young mother said studying her daughter._

"I do?" The sweet child questioned as she tried to look at her eyes.  
  
~~~Return to present day sacred falls~~~

"….Mother?" Taji questioned softly the woman before her.  
~~~Somewhere In the outer brinks of Kuro's atmosphere~~~  
  
Piccolo threw a wild punch at Ron which he easily blocked with a chi ball. "Oh please, if that's the best you can do then you truly don't deserve Taji!"  
  
With a furious grunt Piccolo shouted "Makankosappo! (Special beam cannon)" which was a direct hit on Ron.  
  
Ron stood there smirking "ouch?" Ron smirked and sent a distructo disk (Ooc: Haha Krillin wannabe!) hurling at Piccolo. As easy as it was thrown Piccolo simply side stepped and avoided 

  
"Haha better than I thought"  
  
Piccolo grunts then charges full speed at Ron throwing a mirage of chi blasts. Ron simply deflects each blast as if it were nothing. "Is that all you've got Namek?" Ron said arrogantly. He then disappears and reappears behind Piccolo, Piccolo had sensed his movements and sent a chi blast at him knocking him backwards. Piccolo gets a sly grin across his face then he charges at Ron at the exact same moment Ron charges at him. They collide with a fury of punches and kicks each of which shake the planet. Ron then connects with a kick to Piccolos chin sending him flipping backwards barley landing on his feet.   


"Wow, I actually broke a sweat." Ron said as he wiped the one sweat drop off of his head.   
  
Piccolo glared at Ron and thought to himself "Can-can I win this? I'm going all out and he is barley powered up"  


"No Namek, you can't beat me." Ron stated with a smile. "And yes, I can read your mind." Piccolo doesn't move, but just stands there breathing hard and glaring deep into Ron. He then clears his mind of all things and starts to power a chi blast secretly. "Ron, you truly can't be beaten." Piccolo said trying to waste time.  


"This has finally come to your attention Namek?" Ron said slyly "I thought a smart creature like you would of figured that out before now." Piccolo smirks then sends the chi blast he was powering up straight at Ron's chest. At the last second Ron put his arms up trying to block the blast. His feet dug deep into the ground and he started to get pushed back as Piccolo yelled and forced more energy forward. At the last second Ron put his arms up trying to block the blast. His feet dug deep into the ground and he started to get pushed back as Piccolo yelled and forced more energy forward. Ron then tried to power up as the blast got bigger and bigger.   
  
"Stupid Namek AHHHHHHHHH!" Ron then started to glow with a red aura and sent the great blast flying out into the universe. Breathing heavily Ron spoke "Now you've done it, I wasn't going to kill you, but after that little dirty trick I have changed my mind."  


Piccolo stared at Ron in pure shock. "But that, that should have destroyed you!" Piccolo yelled in fury. 

Ron then flew straight at Piccolo low kicking him then kneeing him in the back sending him flying upwards. Piccolo tried to slow down and turn himself around but Ron had teleported above him and elbowed him sending him into the hard ground. Ron then followed up by sending a chi blast straight at Piccolo. Piccolo glances up and sees it but has no time it hits him knocking him even further into the ground.  
  
~~~Sacred Falls~~~  
  
"Mother? Is it you?" Taji cried grasping onto the angelic woman before hers legs. Gentle tears fell from the cyan eyes of the woman before Taji.  
  
"Do not cry my sweet Taji. Shhh…you have grown to be so beautiful" the lady of the lake whispered soft words of comfort.  
  
"Mother!" Taji sobbed into her mother "I thought you where dead!"  
  
"…I am" bravura azure tears streaked her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her loving daughter.  
"Taji, please you must get up. There is something I need to ask of you before I must leave"  
  
~~~Kuro's atmosphere~~~  
  
Ron lands looking down at Piccolo. "Now its time to finish you off Namek." Ron practically spit the words. He then powered up a small chi blast. "Good-bye Piccolo!"  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
^.^ my friend Ron wrote the fight scene for me because I've been so busy fixing my other stories and because I asked him too ^.^''' I think he did a wonderful job ^.^ haha yet another cliff hanger *sigh* hehe guess you'll have to come back and visit me this week to see what happens *clears throat* *in a DBZ announcer voice* Will Piccolo survive this encounter with Ron? How has Taji's mother returned to the living world? All these answers and more next time on LGMFN!


End file.
